Hysteria
by BookOfXcentric
Summary: Gift-fic. Yes, it's an 07 ghost X-mas fic! Teito, Frau, Castor and Labrador celebrating X-mas in a hotel room. Parings: mainly CastorXLabrador, minor FrauXTeito.


**Title: **Hysteria  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Disclaimer: **Me no own, you no sue.  
**Warnings: **Shonen ai, implied yaoi… mistletoes (Yes, I know, they're awful, and may give children nightmares.)  
**A/N: **This fic kinda sucks; I didn't have the time to make it even remotely good. So there most likely are grammatical and spelling errors. It's readable, but that's about it.  
**Dedication: **To my lovely friend Lin. Next time you want a Christmas fic please tell me a little earlier. Dec 19th! You want me to write a descent X-mas fic in less than five days!

**Quote of the fic:  
**_"May you be well and happy."  
_- Buddha

OXXXO

Teito curled himself into a little ball on top of the hotel bed, pulling his knees up and tucking them under his chin. He couldn't for the world understand why he had been left alone in the room with this crazy, scary person_. "Make sure he doesn't overdo it."_ Frau had said before he bolted out the door.

Sparkles, tinsel, tiny miniature Santa Clauses' in weird positions, and other decorations surrounded him. Castor rushed back and forth across the room, trying to suspend a huge heavy garland against the rear wall.

Teito was well and truly frightened but he knew calling for help would be futile. Frau had left to find an _appropriate_ Christmas tree; for some reason Castor had decided that if Labrador had grown it, it wouldn't count as a Christmas tree. So Frau had been forced to complete the task out in the winter cold, no matter how much he bitched and moaned about it.

Teito was quite sure Castor's real reason for sending Frau was something totally different altogether. Specifically: it was very, very, very cold outside today and even though they were all sensitive to the cold, Labrador was by far the most susceptible to it… and Castor could be a little too Overprotective.

Speaking of Labrador, the youngest bishop was still somewhere in the building but calling for his help would hardly do any good either, he would most likely take Castor's side on the subject of decorations, which would end up giving Teito more scars. And even if Frau had been there he probably wouldn't have been allowed an opinion on the matter.

Teito could not believe it; even Mikage had abandoned him, for the perch of a certain the red haired bishop's shoulder.

He shut his eyes and cringed at the cacophony of noises assaulting his eardrums, hammering, nailing, the sound of a chair scraping against wooden floor, a disguised swear (he would pretend he never heard that) and an unimaginable degree of ruckus.

Once he dared open his eyes the room hade been transformed into a surreal landscape of glitter, green, red, silver, fluffy white madness. Teito shuddered; he would never understand the extent some people would go to for a holiday.

His mouth almost dropped open when he saw that Castor had somehow managed to remove the large ceiling lamp and replaced it with a huge mistletoe twig. Teito made a mental note to keep away from that thing at all coasts, especially if the big blond pervert was in the room.

Castor stood, scrutinizing his work with a critical eye, deciding it would do he patted his furry pink fulong assistant on the head and smiled. He turned to Teito and the smile widened; the look on his face made it clear he wanted to hear some type of praise for what he had accomplished from the younger. Teito gulped, lifted his eyes to meet Castor's expectation filled ones, licked his lips, opened his mouth but all that came out was a quiet "Nice…"

But that was enough for Castor, who beamed at him.

Suddenly the door was kicked open with such force that it was almost knocked off its hinges.

Teito jumped and hugged a bed pole for protection. Castor extracted his wires and reached out for the huge black greenish thing in the doorway, only to find himself strangling Frau and an unfortunate Christmas tree.

OXXXO

"Stop rearranging my decorations!" Frau growled and forcefully pulled the fragile red glass ornament from Castor's hands, and hung it back in its original position on the now heavily decorated Christmas tree.

Castor snatched the ornament from its twig with such vigour the entire tree shook "You can't place the red one there you idiot; it has to be red, green, red, green!" he exclaimed waving a lecturing finger before Frau's face.

"Stop trying to demand discipline and order of a Christmas tree!" Frau shouted and grabbed hold of the ornament in Castor's hands but the red haired bishop wouldn't give it up. Teito vaguely wondered if it was too late to back to the military and beg for forgiveness.

Said poor fragile glass ornament suddenly slipped out of the fighting bishops' hands, it did a strange kind of pirouette like movement in the air and then landed on the floor, breaking into hundreds of dangerous pieces of thin red glass before Labrador's feet.

Labrador who had just entered the room, and missed the altercation between the other two men, let out a startled cry of: "Oh!" as the ornament soared through the room and shattered at his feet, and he almost stepped on it. Nearly dropping the tray of tea and biscuits' he had been carrying.

Everyone else in the room held their breaths as Labrador, with the protection of some god somewhere (feel free to make a qualified guess), managed to find his balance again without spilling a drop.

A collective sigh of relief was released.

Teito and Frau both walked up to Labrador; Frau to clean up the shards, and Teito to make sure that Labrador was alright.

Labrador simply smiled and ensured that he was fine, before offering Teito the tray "Tea?"

"Thank you." Teito took one of the warm cups, holding it in his hands. While blowing some of the steam away he inhaled the delightful scent. "What is it?"

"Rooibos." Labrador smiled as Frau snatched one of cups, and a handful of biscuits from the tray. He completely disregarded the tea steam and swallowed a huge gulp of the scalding liquid. This obviously resulted in a burned tongue, and Frau doing a strange sort of dance through the room.

Castor snorted at the blonds antics while Labrador put the tray down and grabbed the two remaining cups, offering one to Castor who met him halfway across the room.

Then it took about two seconds for them to register their current position.

A red blush spread across Labrador's cheeks as he realized the position he and Castor was in… or rather, under. The large mistletoe hung innocently from the ceiling right above their heads.

Teito smiled, Frau tried desperately to stifle a fit of giggles; which didn't go very well. Labrador lowered his gaze in embarrassment. How could he have missed the mistletoe? He had been the one to grow it. It was a rather ingenious creation if he said so himself; the berries changed colour in accordance with the feelings shared between the people kissing underneath it.

Well, now he regretted given it that attribute.

Castor couldn't believe his luck; even so a nervous knot quickly formed itself in his stomach. He cleared his throat, both as a way to give himself courage enough to do what he knew he was about to do, and to get Labrador's attention. The last attempt didn't work. So instead he reached out and gently stroked the younger's cheek before sliding a finger under his chin and rising it up.

Frau was enjoying the show, Teito felt like he was watching something forbidden, private and quite audacious.

As their lips met; shyly at first then more intensely, the berries on the mistletoe suddenly changed into a glowing pulsating red.

Frau whistled. "Don't try to break it off, 'cause I think you're both quite enjoying it!" Teito smacked him across the head, to shut the idiot up.

Castor and Labrador were kissing, rather intensely by now; it appeared they hadn't even heard the imbecile. And Teito could have sworn he saw Frau being a little red around the ears, he followed the blonde's line of sight and found out why; the two bishops' under the mistletoe were all out tongue wrestling now, completely oblivious to the people watching.

Frau covered Mikage's eyes.

After about five minutes of this…, make-out session, the two finally did break apart for air. It was quite apparent that both of them had enjoyed their little rendezvous.

Then the most unexpected thing happed; Castor smirked. He leaned down and whispered huskily in Labrador's ear "You are mine tonight."

And Labrador turned red enough to give a strawberry a run for its money.

OXXXO

"Teito-kun" Labrador smiled, the aftermath of the previously intense blush still evident on his face. "You must put the star on top of the tree." He held the fake-gold object out and Teito took it, turning it over in his hands.

"Why me?" He asked.

Castor smiled at him and grabbed his shoulder, manoeuvring him towards the tree. "Because, it is custom for the youngest person present to put the star on top of the tree."

Frau grabbed hold of him, lifting him up "Let me give you a hand, Shorty." He teased good heartedly. Even though Teito felt like complaining and ranting at Frau to put him down, he allowed the older to help him reach the top of the tree and put the star in place.

The two stepped back and they all admired the beautifully sparkling tree for several minutes, until Labrador could no longer contain his giggles.

The other three people in the room stared at him with questioning eyebrows, and the youngest bishop tried to stifle his giggles with one hand as he with the other pointed at something above Frau and Teito's heads.

Castor burst out laughing.

And Teito cursed whatever God had a hand in this and looked at the grinning Frau before him.

"Just get it over with, you pervert."

THE END, AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS!

**A/N:** SORRY! It's such a Crappy fic! I could have made it better but I didn't have the time, my friend asked me on the 19th if I could write a 07 Ghost Christmas fic for her. The 19th! She could have given me a bit of a heads up, right! (I'm not even Christian, I'm Buddhist, (I do celebrate X-mas… but,… eh, I'm gonna shut up now, I have nothing important to say anyway, and I'm not really sure what it is that I'm trying to say))

**SORRY!** No FrauXTeito kissing scene, I didn't have time!


End file.
